callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Icarus
Icarus is a buildable plane that can be made in Mob of the Dead. Its name comes from Albert Arlington's journal entry.File:Al's Journal BOII.png Overview Icarus can be built on the roof of Alcatraz, and consists of five separate parts located around the penitentiary. To get the parts the players must get the Warden's Key, as it is required for every part. In solo, the player can carry all five items at the same time, but with two or more people, one player is permitted to one part at a time. *The uniforms can be found in the shower rooms, below the cafeteria. The player must open the gate to the laundry machine with the key, then go into Afterlife and shock a voltmeter opposite of the machine. The laundry machine must then be activated, and this will trigger more zombies, and Brutus (depending on if and when he spawned last), to spawn (regardless of round and how many there were originally left) and thick fog to appear. You are unable to leave the basement room during this time. Eventually, the laundry is ready and the uniforms can be picked up. *The rigging can be found in the spiral staircase in the citadel tunnels. The player must open a small gate to unlock the electric number pad with the key, then go to Afterlife on top of the staircase. As the player floats down to the numbers pad, three numbers will appear on the walls to form a code. The number pad must be shocked to change the numbers to match the gate. Once this is done, the player should hear a small alarm, and a 60-second timer will start to count down. The door next to the numbers pad must be opened, and the rigging can be obtained from the elevator in the lower room during this time. *The engine can be found in the Warden's Office, in a room protected by electrified door. To disable it, the three generators located in a room at the docks must be overloaded by shocking the associated panels in Afterlife (one of the panels is in a room only accessible during Afterlife). Once done, music will play and the engine can be picked up in the Warden's Office. *The valves can be found in the infirmary, next to the Cerberus head. They are in a glass case protected by a lock. The lock can simply be opened with the key and the valves can be picked up. *The tank can be found at the docks, next to the M1927. In solo, the player must simply open the gate with the key and shock the nearby voltmeter in Afterlife to open the gate to the tank. However, with two or more people it is more complex: after unlocking the first gate, shocking the voltmeter will close it but open the one to the oxygen tank, and shocking it subsequently will open the first gate but close the second. Thus, two players must collaborate for one to shock the panel and the other to retrieve the part. With at least one part, the player should go to the roof. It is accessible by entering Afterlife in the infirmary and going through a portal in the walkway with many doors, jump up (at the peak of the jump, the 'jump' button must be pressed again to vault over to the roof) and shocking a voltmeter next to the roof door. Icarus can be built there. Once all five parts are built, it can be boarded. Once any player boards it, the take-off sequence will initiate (with a loud alarm), and the plane will take off in approximately five seconds. After flying into a storm, it will crash into one of the support beams of the Golden Gate Bridge, and all players will fall down to the bridge. Icarus can be spotted on the bridge, on fire and falling into the ocean shortly after the crash. After the player returns to Alcatraz and completes the current round, Icarus can be reused by finding five fuel tanks (located at the same locations as the parts previously, this time without having to do any puzzles). The fuel tanks can be used to refuel Icarus, which can then be flown again. Gallery Al's Journal BOII.png|Al's Journal entry regarding Icarus. Destroyed Icarus Mob of the Dead BOII.png|Destroyed Icarus. Icarus about to crash Mob of the Dead BOII.png|Icarus about to crash. Mobsters on Icarus Mob of the Dead BOII.png|Mobsters on the Icarus. Icarus The Giant BOIII.png|Icarus seen in The Giant Icarus Chronicles Drawing BO3.png|A drawing of the Icarus as seen in the Zombies Chronicles timeline poster. Trivia *''Icarus'' is a reference to the Ancient Greek myth of Icarus. Icarus' father, Daedalus, constructed wings for Icarus to use to fly out of the labyrinth in which they were imprisoned. However, as he flew too close to the sun, the wax holding the feathers together melted and he plummeted to his death. *''Icarus'' can be disabled by Brutus. *When falling to the Golden Gate Bridge, players can knife and take out weapons and equipment. *''Icarus can be seen in the map Shadows of Evil flying over the map after the easter egg has been completed. It is also seen in The Giant, resting on top of the building behind the power switch. And again appearing in Zetsubou No Shima jumping in and out of time pockets. *''Icarus was added in an update to Call of Duty: Black Ops 4's Blackout mode on March 12th, 2019. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Buildables